The Slumber Party
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Things are still a little chilly between Rory and Paris. What does Lorelai come up with to break the ice?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or any of the characters. 

A/N: Paris and Rory have made up, after the whole Francie fiasco.

"Hey mom." Rory said as she walked in the front door.

"Hey sweetheart. How was school?" Lorelai asked.

"It was okay. Things are still kind of weird with Paris though." Rory said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, she said 'That she believes me about what happened with Francie', but it's like she still doesn't completely trust me. Like she believes me, but maybe now she thinks I might be capable of doing what Francie accused me of."

"That's ridiculous" Lorelai said.

"I know. We haven't always gotten along, but I do view Paris as a friend. What's even more ridiculous is that it's just high school government. Why would I want to sabotage Paris, or even try to get her position as President?" Rory said.

"Who knows? How are the other two girls treating you?" Lorelai asked.

"Madeline and Louise?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah. How are they acting toward you?" 

"Their friendly enough. They didn't really snub me before. They sometimes talked to me when Paris wasn't around. So it's basically the same with them." Rory told her.

Well, let's go to Luke's and get some coffee, maybe we can think of something to do to kind of break the ice." Lorelai said.

After Rory had dumped her schoolbooks, and changed into regular clothes they headed to Luke's.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai and Rory said.

"Hey. Coffee?" He asked them.

"That's what we're here for" Lorelai quipped.

Luke set two cups of coffee, and some muffins on the counter.

"What if we wanted to sit at a table?" Lorelai asked him playfully.

"Sit down" he told them, as he semi glared at Lorelai.

"Okay, so we're gonna counter it" Rory said laughing.

After sitting down, and drinking some coffee Rory looked up and asked, "Where's Jess?"

Jess, who was coming in the Diner's door as Rory asked this, put his finger up to his lips.

Luke, who had looked up when he heard the bell, caught the movement.

"Luke where's Jess?" Rory asked again.

But before Luke could say anything, Jess came up behind Rory and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" he said.

Rory contemplated joking and saying "Dean?" But decided that it would just start a fight.

"Taylor?" she asked.

Taking his hands off of her face he stepped back. "_Rory_!"

Laughing, she spun around and grabbed his hands. "Gotcha!"

Jess started laughing too. "Okay, you win."

He kissed her quickly, and headed behind the counter to start his duties.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You guys are so ridiculously sugary."

"Hey!" Rory protested.

Suddenly, Luke spoke up, "I have to agree with your mother on that one. Except I'd add disgusting too."

Deciding to ignore the rude comments, Rory turned to Lorelai. "So, what should I do about Paris?"

"Hm. Oh, wait I've got it. Why don't you invite Lane, Paris, Madeline, and Louise to a slumber party on Friday night? Lorelai said.

"A slumber party actually sounds like a good ideal, but we have dinner with Grandma and Grandpa on Friday." Rory said.

"I'll just call your Grandma, and tell her that you want to have a slumber party, and see if she'll let you out of dinner." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Rory said.

Lorelai started eating her muffin again.

Rory sat there staring at her.

Finally, Lorelai noticed that Rory wasn't eating, but was staring at her.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, are you going to call her?" Rory asked her.

"Now??" Lorelai looked at her, like she had gone bonkers.

"Well, yeah. I'm going to need time to get everything together, and it's already Wednesday" Rory told her.

"Okay fine."

Lorelai dug through her purse, and pulled out her cell phone.

Luke looked up and saw the cell phone.

"Lorelai" he said in a warning tone.

But before he could say anything else, Rory spoke.

"Luke, please don't fuss at her. She's calling to see if my Grandma will let me out of dinner, so that I can have a slumber party on Friday."

"Okay fine, but keep it short" he told Lorelai.

"Umm, hi mom. This is Lorelai." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Well, hello Lorelai and to what do I owe this pleasure?" Emily asked.

"Umm, well" Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory said as she nudged her.

"Okay, here goes. Can Rory and I get out of dinner Friday night?" Lorelai asked.

"Why?" Emily asked her.

"Because Rory wants to have a slumber party with some friends on Friday night" Lorelai told her.

"Well, that a fine idea. Of course she can miss dinner." Emily said.

Lorelai looked over, and winked at Rory.

Rory grinned at her.

"So, we'll see you next Friday night" Lorelai told Emily.

"We will be seeing you this Friday night," Emily told her.

Lorelai gave Rory an anguished look, after she had hung up with Emily.

"What is it? I thought that she had let us out," Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Correction, she let you out of dinner. I still have to go." 

"No fair. I wanted you to be there." Rory said.

"Yeah, well she's not going to let me miss dinner" Lorelai said.

"Let me see your cell phone" Rory suddenly commanded.

Lorelai shrugged, and handed it over.

After dialing, Rory held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Grandma, it's Rory."

"Well, hello Rory" Emily said warmly.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me miss dinner," Rory said.

"Your welcome. I hope you have fun." Emily told her.

"Umm, actually Grandma I wanted to know if there is any way you could let mom out of dinner too?" Rory asked.

"Why?" Emily asked her.

"Because I want her at my slumber party" Rory told her.

Lorelai was sitting beside Rory, looking at her hopefully.

"Very well then. We'll see you both next Friday." Emily told her.

"Okay. Thanks Grandma" Rory said as she hung up the phone.

Rory turned to Lorelai and smiled. "It's all set."

"Yes! Let's start planning" Lorelai said excitedly.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words


End file.
